


Dito Ka Lang Sa Tabi Ko

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: COVID-19, Enhanced community quarantine, F/M, Girl Kyungsoo, Light Angst, Mention of Past Abuse, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO, Smut, boss-employee, fuck buddies!au, office meeting via zoom, work from home au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Nagpa-zoom meeting ang boss ni Kyungsoo. Kaso nga lang, nalimutan ng dalaga magsuot ng bra. Pero there's more to it than that pala. Ano kaya 'yon?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 22
Kudos: 73





	Dito Ka Lang Sa Tabi Ko

**Author's Note:**

> first time ko magsulat ng fuck!buddies au so achievement unlocked!! wrote this on a whim walang plano jusko. basta ang alam ko gusto ko masulat yung zoom au ko sa twitter at ayun na bumuhos na yung ideas habang nagsusulat at eto yung bunga. na-surprise ako kase ang mature ata ng story na 'to. sobrang proud ko ang sarap magwala!
> 
> sana magustuhan niyo rin kase usually pag mahal na mahal ko yung fic yun pa yung di masyado naaappreciate ng iba lol
> 
> pero masaya ako sobra ok na yun na masaya ako!!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hindi ko po fetish ang girlsoo. Sunod, di Ko hinihiling na maging babae si Kyungsoo. Pangatlo, work of fiction ito. FICTION OKAY? KATHANG ISIP PO.

Nang magsimulang lumobo ang bilang ng COVID-19 cases sa bansa, pinag-work from home na ang department na kinabibilangan ni Kyungsoo.

Isa siyang graphic designer sa isang kompanya at dahil takot na siya bumyahe sa ganitong panahon lalo na at commute siya papunta sa trabaho at pauwi sa bahay, masaya siya na sa bahay na siya makakapagtrabaho.

March 16 ang unang araw ng work from home nila. Wala naman siyang aberyang naranasan sa internet connection niya at sa work laptop na inuwi niya.

Isa pa, chill lang siya sa tinitirhan na condo sa Quezon City kumpara sa opisina na madalas maingay dahil karamihan sa mga empleyado roon ay ubod ng daldal. Tahimik kasi itong si Kyungsoo kaya pabor siya sa work set-up nila ngayon.

Ang kaso lang, kinagabihan nang ianunsyo ng presidente ang enhanced community quarantine sa NCR na tatagal hanggang April 15, nagtext na sa kanya ang kanilang manager na icheck ang emails nila na sinend ng HR.

Ayon sa email, stop muna ang operations nila at pinagdedecide na sila kung gagamitin nila ang kanilang mga leaves o without pay na sila simula sa sumunod na araw.

Ang pasya ni Kyungsoo ay gamitin na lang ang kanyang vacation leave.

Kaya sa mga sumunod na araw ay buryo si Kyungsoo. Wala siyang ibang ginawa kundi manood ng series sa Netflix. Gustuhin man din niya sana makauwi sa Batangas sa pamilya ay di rin naman niya magawa kaya no choice siya kundi magkulong sa unit at entertainin ang sarili sa panonood, paglilinis ng buong unit at pagluluto.

Ayun nga lang, may araw na tila tinatawag siya ng laman at nadedemonyo siyang kontakin ang fubu niya.

Pero hindi niya ginawa. Ayaw na sana niyang umulit pa dahil aminado siyang malapit na siya mahulog ng tuluyan sa lalaki.

Katawan lang naman ang hanap nila sa isa't-isa pero sa kabaitan at sa pagiging malambing ng lalaki sa kanya hindi talaga niya mapigilan na mahulog ang loob niya rito.

Delikado at baka walang sumalo.

Kaya naman mag-isa na lang na pinaligaya ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa mga araw na wala siyang katuwang sa init ng kanyang katawan.

* * *

Mabilis nalagas ang Marso at dumaan na ang Abril. Extended pa rin ang ECQ na magtatapos sa Abril 30.

Pero sa kabilang banda, nakatanggap siya ng text mula sa kanilang manager na may urgent Zoom meeting sila kinabukasan para sa pag-resume ng kanilang work from home scheme. Nakasaad din sa text na ihanda nila ang list ng pending tasks nila para mapag-usapan ito sa meeting.

Dismayado si Kyungsoo. Hindi dahil work from home na naman. Kung tutuusin, masaya siya na may pagkakaabalahan muli siya. Sapat na ito para mapunan ang kalungkutan at pag-iisa niya ngayong extension ng ECQ. Pero may mas malalim pa na dahilan kung bakit siya dismayado at lalong nalungkot sa text na natanggap niya.

Napahiga siya sa kama at napatulala sa puting kisame.

* * *

Kinabukasan, maagang gumising si Kyungsoo para maghanda sa Zoom meeting pagpatak ng 10:30 ng umaga.

Nang 10:20 AM na, hinanda na ni Kyungsoo ang laptop at nag-settle na sa kanyang workspace sa tabi ng kanyang kama.

Nakapusod ang kanyang buhok at medyo gulo-gulo iyon pero mukha pa rin siyang dyosa sa taglay niyang kagandahan. Bukod pa roon, ang v-neck white t-shirt ang suot niya na tingin niya ay appropriate naman para sa kanilang meeting.

Pagkabukas ng link na sinend ng manager nila, agad kumonek si Kyungsoo sa video at audio. Siya na lang pala ang hinihintay ng mga katrabaho pero hindi na siya umimik pa tungkol dun at nag-umpisa na ang kanilang meeting.

Lima sila sa kanilang team, pero apat lang ang present sa kanila. 

Kabilang sa Zoom meeting na ito ay siya, si Wendy at si Seulgi. Ang wala sa kanila ay si Wonsik na according sa manager ay naka-schedule mamalengke sa araw na iyon kaya tatawagan na lang niya ito kapag libre na.

Seryoso ang usapan sa meeting at as usual mapasa-opisina man o sa screen ay gwapong-gwapo pa rin ang kanilang manager na si Jongin Kim. Nakasuot ito ng puting sweatshirt na may bear print roon. Hindi gets ni Kyungsoo kung bakit ganun ang suot ng boss niya ngayong tag-init pero mukhang naka-aircon naman ito sa tinitirhan kaya di na niya kwinestyon pa ang get-up ng lalaki. 

Ang isa pa, naka-style ang buhok nito sa paboritong hairstyle ni Kyungsoo sa manager--ang updo, kung saan kumikintab ang malapad nitong noo sa screen.

Pero ayaw na muna ni Kyungsoo pagtuunan ng pansin ang kagwapuhan ng manager at nagpokus na lang muna sa mga sinasabi nito.

"Morning, guys. Kamusta kayo?"

"Okay naman po." Sagot ni Wendy."

"Bahay lang po." Tugon ni Seulgi.

Ngiti lang ang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"S-So, we had our meeting yesterday via Zoom at napag-usapan na we have to resume our operations starting on the 20th. Uhm...uh..." Lumunon si Jongin at tumikhim. "Wendy, what are your pending tasks again?"

Seryosong-seryoso na nakikinig si Kyungsoo sa sinasabi ng bawat isa sa kanila at mabilis rin na naghanda sa kanyang isip ng isasagot. Buti na lang at narefresh niya ang sarili nitong nakaraang gabi kaya nang siya na ang sentro ng atensyon ng lahat, sumagot siya in a professional manner, "Sir, I have pending materials po to finish such as paggawa po ng design of the leaflets and pubmats po for our social media accounts. I have everything listed, Sir, which I can send to you later."

Klinaro muli ni Jongin ang boses bago magsalita, "That's good." Lumabi ang gwapong manager, seryoso rin ang mukha kahit nauutal sa pagsasalita pero hindi iyon alintana ni Kyungsoo dahil kapag trabaho, trabaho lang dapat ang bigyan pansin. "Mas okay nga yung ganun. The three of you, send me a timetable of your pending tasks. I will pass it to the H.R and I have to talk to the sales team about it coz it might not meet the deadline. Masyado silang nagmamadali ngayon. They expect all the materials done by first week of May. So a timetable would be beneficial para makita nila how long could you all finish the tasks. Pagsamahin niyo na lang yung mga gawa niyo para isang file lang ipapasa ko."

Ang sunod na pinag-usapan nila ay ang guidelines para sa work from home scheme nila. Nauutal man minsan si Jongin, balewala lang iyon kay Kyungsoo na nagti-take down notes pa para hindi malimutan ang mga importanteng sinasabi ni Jongin.

"Any questions, guys?"

Umiling sina Wendy at Seulgi habang nagtaas naman ng kamay si Kyungsoo. 

"Y-Yes, S--Kyungsoo." 

"Uhm, Sir, may balita na po ba sa DOLE assistance?"

"About that...uhm...uh...the H.R told me they've passed all of our requirements needed and that they have already received an acknowledgement receipt for it. So far yun pa lang ang balita but I'll keep you all posted on that." Di mapakaling sagot ni Jongin sa kanila na muli, hindi alintana kay Kyungsoo na tumango at ngumiti sa kanilang boss bilang tugon.

Samantalang sina Wendy at Seulgi naman ay nanatiling tahimik.

"Any other questions?"

Umiling na ang lahat.

"Alright. I guess that's it for today. Hopefully, ma-lift na itong ECQ. Let's pray for that. I'll send you the memo from H.R about our work from home. Including na dun for sure yung sa time in and time out dahil baka may changes. I'll email them to you once I receive them, okay? So that's it. Stay at home, stay safe. Good day sa inyo. Let's end this meeting." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanila na nagawa pang kumaway bago matapos ang meeting.

Agad na ginawa ni Kyungsoo ang timetable na request ni Jongin, pero bago mag-umpisa ay nag-notify ang Hangouts chat niya sa gmail. Sa gulat niya, may group chat na sila nina Wendy at Seulgi, named as, 'Timetable Collab Work'.

Ngunit nang mag-chat ang mga kaopisina, laking gulat ni Kyungsoo sa nabasa.

**Wendy:** girl, nakalimutan mo ata mag-bra

**Seulgi:** oo nga Soo bakat na bakat pa naman

**Wendy:** kaya ata nauutal si sir kanina

Nang mabasa ang chat, napatingin bigla si Kyungsoo sa dibdib at tama nga ang mga kaopisina, bakat na bakat ang kanyang mga utong sa suot na damit.

Nakasanayan na ni Kyungsoo na hindi magsuot ng bra tuwing nasa bahay. Tutal mag-isa naman siya at nabasa niya sa isang article na mas mainam na hindi magsuot ng bra para hindi lumawlaw ang dibdib.

May kalakihan pa naman ang dibdib niya kaya mas kumportable siyang walang saplot sa loob. Pagkakamali niya na sa sobrang komportable niya, nakaligtaan na niyang magsuot ng bra at naibalandra na niya ito sa harap ng mga katrabaho.

"My god, Kyungsoo." Hiyang-hiya siya sa nangyari at napakagat sa labi habang hawak-hawak pa rin ang bilugang dibdib. "Hayst!"

Agad siyang nag-reply sa chat.

**Kyungsoo:** Bakit di niyo man lang sinabi? tinext niyo sana ako

**Seulgi:** tinext kita girl

**Wendy:** nagchat ako sa messenger di mo ba nakita?

At nang abutin sana ang cellphone sa tabi, hindi niya iyon nakapa dahil naka-charge pala ang cellphone niya sa kabilang dulo ng kanyang kwarto kaya kahit natext man at nachat man siya ng mga katrabaho, hindi niya talaga mababasa ang mensahe nila habang nasa meeting.

"Jusko naman, Soo. Kakahiya buti na lang wala si Wonsik."

**Kyungsoo:** sorry nakakahiya sa inyo napaka unprofessional :(

**Wendy:** sus wala yun may ganyan din naman ako no mas malaki nga lang iyo hahaha

**Seulgi:** oks lang din sa akin pero girl!!! sir jongin kim saw your breasts in broad daylight ako nahihiya para sayo!!

Di na umimik pa si Kyungsoo patungkol roon at iniba na ang topic.

**Kyungsoo:** nangyari na wala na tayo magagawa. anyway, nasimulan ko na yung sheet. add new sheet na lang kayo for your timetable. shared na yung link. thanks!

At doon na natapos ang usapan patungkol sa bra-less apparition ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang Zoom meeting.

* * *

Nang matapos nila ang pinapagawa ni Jongin at nasend na iyon ni Kyungsoo sa email ng kanilang boss, tumayo muna siya at nag-stretch.

Dahil malapit lang din sa kanya ang full body mirror niya, chineck niya ang sarili roon at ngumuso habang hawak niya ang melon-sized boobs niya.

"Bakat na bakat nga. Hayst! Tsk!" 

Tumalikod rin siya at chineck ang kanyang matambok na pwet. Naka-mini shorts naman siya unlike kapag matutulog na naka-underwear lang.

Hinawakan din niya ang matambok niyang pwet at bumuntong-hininga. 

Napatingin siya sa screen ng laptop dahil nagnotify sa kanya ang gmail na may email si Jongin.

Reply iyon sa kanya from her recent email.

_ Did you read my texts? _

At mas mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro, tumakbo si Kyungsoo sa kabilang outlet at nakita ang 5 missed calls at 10 messages ni Jongin sa kanya.

Nang may kaba, binasa niya ang messages.

_ Hey _

_ Busy with the timetable?  _

_ Mamaya mo na yan ipasa _

_ i'm on my way there _

_ want me to buy you something? _

_ milktea sana kaso haba ng pila _

_ Kyungsoo _

_ Aren't you going to reply to my texts? _

_ i miss you so much please open the door for me malapit na ako _

_ god i really miss you so much mababaliw na ata ako _

Bumilis ang kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo sa nabasa at bago pa niya ma-exit ang inbox niya, may notif muli galing kay Jongin.

_ i'm here _

At cue na ang pag-buzz ng doorbell ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang unit.

Nang icheck niya sa door monitor niya kung sino ang nasa labas, walang duda, si Kim Jongin nga ito, updo ang hairstyle at suot pa rin ang puting sweatshirt mula kanina sa kanilang meeting.

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang pinto at pinapasok ang kanyang boss, ang kanyang fubu for over three months na.

Sinalubong nila ang isa't-isa sa isang mapusok na halik.

Uhaw ang kanilang mga bibig at katawan sa isa't-isa. Hindi na kailangan ng mga salita para iparating ang kanilang mga nadarama kahit ba na malalim na ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo para sa boss na nakasimula niyang makasiping isang gabi matapos ang company Christmas party nila.

Isa, dalawa, sampu, labing tatlong beses na silang nagkasamang dalawa sa kama na walang ibang nakakaalam kundi sila lamang. At heto muli sila ngayong ECQ na sabik sa haplos at init ng katawan ng bawat isa.

Dinikit ni Jongin ang dalaga sa pader samantalang inangkla na ni Kyungsoo ang binti kay Jongin habang kapit na kapit siya sa malapad na mga balikat nito.

Nang maudlot ang pagsayaw ng kanilang mga labi, dumiretso si Jongin sa sensitibong parte ng leeg ni Kyungsoo at doon sumipsip. Alam na alam niya ang bawat sulok at parte ng katawan ni Kyungsoo na magpapahiyaw sa dalaga sa sarap.

" _ J-Jongin--ngh- _ -"

Kiniskis ni Kyungsoo ang sarili kay Jongin. Siya'y nag-iinit na at namamawis sa pagiging agresibo.

Kinapa ni Jongin ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Pinisil-pisil niya iyon at dumila roon kahit na nakasuot pa rin si Kyungsoo ng t-shirt.

Nabasa ang parte kung nasaan ang mga matigas na usbong ni Kyungsoo. Lalong bumakat ang mga iyon sa kanyang damit lalo na't walang tigil si Jongin sa pagsipsip at paglaro ng mga iyon gamit ang dila.

Pinaglaruan din iyon ni Jongin gamit ang daliri at pagtingala kay Kyungsoo na nalulunod na sa sensasyon, siya'y ngumisi at sinabing, "Di ka man lang nag-bra kanina? Di ka man lang nahiya sa akin, Soo?"

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. "Mas nahiya ako kay Wendy at Seulgi no. Hindi sayo."

Natawa si Jongin at sinubsob ang mukha sa malambot na dibdib ni Kyungsoo bago tumingala muli at sunggaban ng halik ang dalaga.

Sumakay si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na otomatiko rin siyang kinarga. Nanatili sila sa pader, dikit ang mga labi at nagsisisayaw ang mga dila.

Pumisil si Jongin sa pwetan ng dalaga habang walang habas niya itong hinalikan.

Nang lumayo si Kyungsoo at maga na ang labi, bulong nito sa kanya, "Sa kama. Please." 

At nagdikit muli ang kanilang mga labi habang papunta sa malambot na kama ni Kyungsoo.

Inihiga ni Jongin ang dalaga at agad na hinubad ang sweatshirt gayun din ang pants na suot na tinulungan na ni Kyungsoo i-unbuckle ang belt ng boss.

Sunod, nagkita muli ang kanilang mga labi at humalik pababa sa leeg si Jongin habang binababa naman ang itim na shorts ni Kyungsoo.

Natawa pa ang lalaki dahil kahit ang underwear ng dalaga ay plain black pa rin.

"O ano nakakatawa?"

"Wala." Ngiting sagot ni Jongin bago humalik muli sa leeg ni Kyungsoo at himas himas ang hita nitong kay puti at kay laman.

"Init." Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay at matik na tinanggal ni Jongin ang shirt ni Kyungsoo.

Ngayon, tambad na tambad na sa kanya ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

Pinisil iyon ni Jongin at tinitigan sa mata ang dalaga. "Buti na lang wala si Wonsik kanina hindi niya 'to nakita."

Minasahe na iyon ni Jongin gamit ang dalawang kamay.

"Anong gagawin mo kung kasama pala siya sa meeting kanina?" Gamit naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga paa sa paghimas sa tigas ni Jongin sa loob ng boxers nito.

Parehong mapusok ang dalawa.

"Baka ipalipat ko ng department nang makalayo siya sayo."

"Ano ngayon kung lapitan niya ako? Bakit tayo ba?" Hamon ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang boss na nginisian lang siya at tinaasan ng kilay.

"Mamaya." Ang tanging sagot lang ni Jongin bago sakupin muli ang labi ng dalaga.

Nag-alab lalo ang kanilang mga dikit na katawan habang pareho nilang pinapasabik ang bawat isa.

Haplos dito, haplos roon.

Pinagpyestahan pa ni Jongin ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo na sinakop muli ng kanyang bibig habang ang kamay nito ay nasa pagitan ng mga binti ng dalaga.

Halos maiyak na si Kyungsoo sa sensasyong dala ng kamay at bibig ni Jongin sa kanya kaya't nang di na makapaghintay pa ay simabi niya, "Ipasok mo na. Please." Daing niya habang pabagal na nang pabagal ang paggalaw ng daliri ni Jongin sa loob niya.

"San ba?"

"Drawer. Pangalawa." 

Binuksan ni Jongin ang drawer ng dalaga sa tabi nila at kinuha roon ang condom.

Pinunit iyon ni Jongin gamit ang bibig bago isuot sa sarili.

Samantala, nanatiling nakabuka ang mga binti ni Kyungsoo para sa lalaki.

Nang suot na ni Jongin ang condom, binaba niya ang underwear ni Kyungsoo at tumitig sa maselang parte ng dalaga.

"Uy anong tinitingin tingin mo dyan?" Sinara tuloy ni Kyungsoo ang mga binti pero binuka ulit yun ni Jongin.

"Soo, parang gusto kitang--"

"Oo na, sige na. Bilis. Tapos ipasok mo na."

Habang may pagkakataon, binigyang atensyon din ni Jongin ang ari ni Kyungsoo. Nilaro niya ito gamit ang dila na nagpahiyaw kay Kyungsoo.

Humalik din siya sa mapuputing hita ng dalaga at pinatakan pa iyon ng mga marka. Hindi iyon sinanto ni Jongin. Bawat parte ng katawan ni Kyungsoo ay magiliw na inabot ng kanyang bibig hanggang sa hawakan na niya ang mapuputing binti ng dalaga at ipasok ang kanya.

Napapakalmot na lang si Kyungsoo sa bedsheet habang binabayo siya ni Jongin. Siya'y napapapikit at walang habas na nagpapakawala ng mga daing.

Pawisan na ang kanilang mga katawan ngunit wala na atang balak pang huminto.

Nagpalit pa sila ng posisyon kung saan tumagilid si Kyungsoo habang nasa likuran naman si Jongin na patuloy sa pagpasok labas sa loob ni Kyungsoo habang nakahawak sa dibdib nito.

Ilang saglit pa ay umupo si Jongin sa gilid ng kama habang nakakanlong si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Si Kyungsoo naman ang gumalaw sa ibabaw ni Jongin habang nakaharap sa full body mirror ni Kyungsoo.

Tanging mga haplos, halik, at paggalaw ng ibabang parte nila ang tanging naging komunikasyon nila.

At dahil tila pareho nilang ayaw matapos ang araw na ito dahil sigurado si Kyungsoo na kapag naabot na nila ang rurok ay ilang saglit din ay iiwan na siya muli ni Jongin.

Ayaw pa niya itong mangyari kaya binagalan niya ang paggalaw ng kanyang balakang at sumandal sa dibdib ni Jongin para halikan ito sa labi.

Nagsayaw muli ang kanilang mga dila habang abala naman ang kamay ni Jongin sa pagpisil sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

Nang maghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi at magkita ang kanilang mga tingin ng ilang segundo, bumalik na muli si Kyungsoo sa paggalaw at tumalbog-talbog sa kandungan ni Jongin.

Nag-iba muli sila ng posisyon at ngayon ay nakatuwad si Kyungsoo sa gilid ng kama habang patuloy si Jongin sa pagpapaligaya sa kanya mula sa likod.

"J-Jongin!" Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw pa man niya matapos ito pero ramdam na niya ang kasukdulang paparating.

Pabilis na rin nang pabilis ang mga paggalaw ni Jongin at kinakapos na ito ng hininga.

"Soo..."

Sa huli, hiniga muli ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kama at hinawakan maigi ang mga binti nito. Binayo niya si Kyungsoo nang may lalim at bilis at sa isang iglap, nilabasan na sila nang sabay.

Tinanggal ni Jongin ang condom, tinali iyon at tinapon sa basurahan. Pagkabalik kay Kyungsoo sa kama, niyakap niya ang dalaga at hinalikan ito sa noo.

Ngunit, tinalikuran siya nito dahil heto na naman ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, nahuhulog lalo sa patibong ni Jongin na hindi na niya ata kaya pang takasan pero kailangan bago siya tuluyang masaktan.

Hindi naman nakatakas kay Jongin ang malungkot na ekspresyon ni Kyungsoo sa mukha. Nakapusod pa rin ang buhok nito pero gulo-gulo na. 

"Soo, may problema ba?" Tinanngal ni Jongin ang tali sa buhok ng dalaga at sinuklay niya ito gamit ang mga daliri.

Hubo't hubad pa rin sila ngunit parang wala lang. Ang electricfan sa paanan ng kama ay nakatutok sa kanila.

"Tapusin na natin 'to." Malamig na sabi ni Kyungsoo na ikinakunot ng mukha ni Jongin.

"Bakit? Hindi mo ba naenjoy yung kanina?"

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at buong tapang na hinarap na si Jongin. Gahibla na lang layo ng mga labi nila sa isa't-isa.

"Jongin, una sa lahat boss kita. Alam naman natin noon pa na mali 'to. A-Ayoko na." Hindi na makatingin pa si Kyungsoo sa mata ni Jongin at bumangon na siya at akma na sanang tatayo nang biglang kunin ni Jongin ang kamay niya.

"Sandali, Soo."

Nilingon siya ni Kyungsoo, may lungkot sa mga mata.

Umayos ng upo si Jongin sa gilid ng kama at hinawakan ang dalawang kamay ni Kyungsoo habang nakatayo ito sa harap niya, nakayuko.

"Soo, didiretsuhin na kita. Matagal na akong may gusto sayo. Maniwala ka man o hindi pero simula nang tumapak ka sa conference room nung final interview mo, I knew that it's going to be a trap for me. I even thought pa nga nung una na ganda lang panlaban mo kaya umabot ka sa final interview pero I was wrong. You're more than that. Don't you know na tuwing may iniinterview ako na babae nauutal sila sa harap ko? Hindi sila makasagot coherently. I'm not sure why pero baka dahil intimidating ako?"

Gusto sana sumagot ni Kyungsoo ng 'gwapo ka kasi' pero nanahimik na lang siya.

"Pero ikaw, it was only you who answered all my questions with confidence and direct to the point. I was in awe of your professionalism." Pause. "I was so attracted. But don't misunderstood, hindi kita hinire just because you're my type, but because of your set of skills and professionalism. Total package ka na and you were someone I've been looking for para sa team ko. But then nung nagsimula ka, araw na araw na torture sa akin dahil hindi ako maka-score sayo. Ilang empleyado na nanligaw sayo and I was hoping na you'd turn them down. Luckily you did. Kaso sino ba naman ako to make a move. Boss mo ako and it's prohibited in the company. But then after the party, we kissed in my car that led to this. I'm sorry na it seemed like na ginamit kita. Ito na lang din kasi ang alam kong paraan para mapalapit sayo without thinking about a label because of our boss-employee relationship. Besides, feeling ko naman tawag lang ng laman ang kailangan mo sa akin. I usually don't do hook-ups pero iba epekto mo sa akin so the second, third and the rest na we did it, kahit gustong-gusto na kita angkinin, hindi ko magawa dahil what if onesided lang pala. And I'm so afraid to lose you kaya hindi ko 'to naamin noon. But since nandito na rin naman tayo, I think it's time to let you know what I truly feel about you--Soo, bakit ka umiiyak!?"

Humigpit ang hawak ni Jongin sa mga kamay ni Kyungsoo na patuloy ang luha sa pag-agos.

"I-I'm falling in love with you, Jongin. Since when? Hindi ko tanda. Fuck buddies tayo pero the way you've been treating me gently everytime we do it, nahuhulog ako sayo. Yung pag-alaga mo sa akin tuwing matatapos tayo, yung simpleng dadamitan mo nga lang ulit ako ng underwear at bra, natutuwa na ako. We've been fucking for a long time na pero never mo finorce ang sarili mo sa akin. Never mo ako sinaktan. You've been so caring and sweet to me pano ako hindi mafafall sayo? Anong klaseng lalaki ka ba, Jongin Kim? I've never been treated this way by my asshole ex. Akala ko katawan ko lang din gusto mo tulad niya. Pero the way you treat me nicely, I can't say no to you when you need a fuck kasi hinahanap-hanap ko yung care na nabibigay mo sa akin na ikaw lang ang nagpadama sa akin. Hindi ako maka-confess sayo kasi takot akong iwanan mo ako. Takot akong hindi ko na maramdaman na I deserve to be cared din pala. Na deserve kong itrato ako ng may respeto. That's why I could say now na I'm falling in love with you. I really am. Ayoko na sana ituloy pa to kasi alam kong masasaktan lang ako--"

Tumayo si Jongin at niyakap si Kyungsoo. Never nilang naiungkat ang past relationships nila, pero ngayong alam na ni Jongin ang bangungot na dinanas ni Kyungsoo sa ex nito, mas lalong nanaig ang kagustuhan niyang mapasakanya si Kyungsoo.

Umiyak ang dalaga sa kanyang dibdib at hinayaan lang niya ito hanggang sa ito ay tumahan. Tapik niya lang ang likod ni Kyungsoo bilang pag-alo rito.

Tumingala rin si Kyungsoo sa kanya, nanunubig ang mga mata.

"Ulitin mo nga ulit yung sinabi mo sa akin kanina. Na gusto mo ako." Hikbi ng dalaga.

Sinakop ni Jongin ng mga palad niya ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at nakangiting sinabi, "I'm in love with you, Kyungsoo."

Yumakap nang mahigpit si Kyungsoo sa kanya at sinabi, "I'm in love with you too, Jongin. Sobra. Sobra sobra."

Tinaas ni Jongin ang baba ni Kyungsoo at tiningnan nila ang bawat isa nang may buong pagmamahal.

"Be my girlfriend?"

Ngumiti nang pagkalaki si Kyungsoo at tumango nang mabilis bago tumingkayad at halikan si Jongin sa labi.

Ngiting-ngiti si Kyungsoo na yumakap kay Jongin at itackle ang lalaki sa kama.

Pumatong siya sa boss--este boyfriend na niya ngayon at sinabi, "Wag ka na umuwi Dito ka na magpalipas ng ECQ."

At nagbuhol muli ang kanilang mga labi para sa pangalawang round ng sex, not as fuck buddies, pero as lovers with deep feelings na.

  
  


Samantala, nakabukas pa rin ang work laptop ng dalaga sa workspace niya na nabalewala na.

**Author's Note:**

> abante babae ulit na fic! kung sino man yung ex ni kyungsoo dito hayop siya!
> 
> also baka di niyo nagets, hindi naman nahiya si ksoo kay jongin na bakat nipples niya mas nahiya pa siya kina wendy at seulgi ahhahahahaha kase nga fubu kaisoo so bat siya mahihiya
> 
> palimos ng comment as usual hehe >.<


End file.
